The ghost house
by BlackBeauty1990
Summary: (Set in Season 3 after ‘Fredless’) When Angel and the gang hear of a haunted house, they go and search for a way to get rid of the bad ghosts who haunt there, which to do so they must find out who killed the Ghosts in the first place.
1. What ever happened to a day off

Story: The Ghost House

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the characters, I do not own them and never will but the story…is another thing

Authors note: the story is kind of slow at the start. It's just introducing the characters and the plot. It gets better, gorier and hopefully scarier latter on. So keep reading.

Chapter 1: What ever happened to a day off?

Fred slowly walked down the stairs of the hotel and looked around the big empty front room. She saw no one so peered around the room.

"Hello?" she asked softly as it echoed in the room.

Wesley popped his head out of his office.

"Fred?" he asked.

"Ahhh" Fred shrieked as she took a few steps back and almost fell over.

Then realizing it was Wesley she clamed down.

"You sacred me" Fred said walking up to him.

"Sorry" Wesley said walking out of the office. "What can I date…do… I meant do. What can I do for you?".

"I was looking for Angel, have you seen him?" Fred asked looking in Wesley's office.

"Umm…" Wesley said as he put a big book on the front desk. "I think he's out killing some kind of baby toe eating demon or something. But he'll be back soon".

"Good" Fred said with some relief. "I just sometimes don't feel safe when he's not around, you know".

"Actually I don't know" Wesley said disappointed that Fred didn't feel safe with him.

Cordelia ran into the room.

"Wesley…" Cordelia said with a panicky voice.

"What, what is it?" Wesley asked concerned. "Did you have another vision?. Should we call Angel?".

"No" Cordelia said. "Has the pizza come yet?".

"Pizza?" Wesley asked confused.

"I guess not, good" Cordelia said with relief. "That means that when it does come it's late and we get a free pizza".

"And here I thought it was to do with something important" Wesley said sarcastically

"Hello Wes. Pizza is very important in the demon slaying world" Cordelia said seeing Fred. "Oh hey Fred".

"Hi" Fred said waving unaccountably. "So Wes, any cases I can work on?".

"Nothing I know of so far" Wesley said.

"I'm just glad we finally have a day off" Cordelia said with a sigh. "I mean except for Angel…and Gunn."

"Good" Fred said sitting down on a chair behind the front desk. "Because I was just going to caught up on so homework".

Fred turned on the computer and started to type things on the computer.

"Homework?" Wesley asked.

"Not really homework" Fred said with almost a laugh. "Just some stuff that will help me recognize demons and mystic works. Stuff like that. You no research, homework".

"You actually want to research?" Cordelia asked. "Never thought I'd see the day when someone wants to actually research in their own free time".

"I'm a complicated woman" Fred said with a laugh.

"Indeed" Wesley said dazing at her with puppy dog eyes.

Cordelia waved her hands in front of him. Wesley looked at Cordelia and blinked a couple of times.

"It can be interesting" Wesley said looking at the book he was just reading for fun.

"Yea if you're like fifty" Cordelia said almost mocking him.

"Wesley's right it can be pretty interesting" Fred said. "Look. On here it tells a tale of a house that's was haunted by a family who were killed by one of their children. Or child. The house has known to be haunted for over 100 years now and…"

"Yea, it's so interesting I just can't wait to hear the rest of the story" Cordelia said sadistically. "But I have things to do. Like polish the weapons".

Angel walked in with blood allover him. Gunn followed. Fred got up and ran over to see what happened.

"Angel" Cordelia said. "What happened?".

"Let's just say when you cut off a head of a Blastica Demon you should bring and umbrella" Angel said wiping the blood off.

"So anyone call for us?" Gunn asked putting an axe on the front desk.

"No" Wesley said. "We haven't had a client all day".

"And Proud of it" Cordelia added. "Not in the way of not helping people, in the way of finally getting a day of".

'That's a relief" Angel said.

"Sorry to bust you're bubbles all" Fred said getting up. "But there's someone at the door"

"What ever happened to a day off?" Cordillera asked.

A young lady walked into the hotel. She had black long hair and looked like she hadn't sleep for weeks. Also she looked very shaken up.

"Hello" She said with a Spanish accent. "Is dis Angel Investigations?".

"Yes" Gunn said, "You've come to the right place".

"How can we help you" Cordelia said almost putting on her work face straight away.

"You people…what's the word…specialize… in weird behavior and dings like that?' the lady asked.

"Yes" Angel said. "What's the problem?".

"Would you like to come in my office?" Wesley asked.

"I'll be right" She said. .

"Then please have a seat" Cordelia said Smiling and showing the lady a seat.

The lady sat down and looked at the axe on the front desk.

"So tell us your name and what's the problem" Cordelia said.

"I am Silvia" Silvia said. "And I recently bought a house here in L.A".

"That's the problem, L.A?" Gunn Asked.

"Not the L.A part, the house part" Silvia said silently.

"Where did you buy this house?" Wesley asked.

"Just off the coast" Silvia said. "It's a big one, very old looking. Not many people are around dere and I got it for cheap to".

"Has it got an old white fence at the front?" Fred asked.

"Ok what type of question is that" Cordelia said confused.

"Yes" Silvia said.

"So what's wrong with this house?" Wesley asked.

"Dis house is…." Silvia began saying.  
"Is what?" Angle asked.

"Haunted" Silvia said finally.

"Haunted?" Fred asked.

Fred ran back over to the computer and began typing things in.

"I know it sounds crazy" Silvia said. "But it is. People dey talk to me at night. Dings disappear and move and I saw something. A lady one night".

"It isn't crazy at all" Cordelia said. "We all believe in ghosts here at Angel Investigations".

"Ah-ha" Fred said almost shouting.

"Ah-ha what?" Wesley asked.

"I was just reading before about a haunted house in L.A" Fred said remembering. "And I think I found the house were talking about".

"The one about the children murdering the family?" Cordelia asked.

Fred nodded.

"Yikes" Cordelia said shivering.

"What haunted house?" Gunn Asked.

"Look could you check out my house?" Silvia asked. "I mean that's what Investigators do right?. Find out the problem with it and solve it".

"When?" Wesley asked.

"As soon as possible" Silvia answered. "I don't really have anywhere else to go and I am sacred for my safety at dat house".

"Cordy, do we have any appointments for tomorrow or tonight?" Angel asked Cordelia

"Not that I know of" Cordelia answered.

"Silvia, give us the address of the house" Angle said. "Stay at one you're your family or friends house. Tonight we will drop by and see what we're dealing with" .

"We will?" Gunn Asked.

"We will" Angel said looking at Wesley.

"Right" Wesley said. "I think it's best if we helped Silvia"

"Oh tank you tank you" Silvia said slowly walking out the door. "I must dash I have an appointment in 10 minutes. Tank you again".

Silvia left the hotel.

"Have you noticed that she say's things like that and thank" Gunn said. "She says it with a D instead of a TH".

"That's cute" Cordelia said.

"What's cute" Fred asked.

"Gunn has a crush on Silvia" Cordelia said almost singing as she danced.

'Do not' Gunn said defending himself.

"DO too" Cordelia said laughing.

"Come on be serious guys' Wesley said. "We have a client needing our help".

"That's right" Angle said. "Fred. Get all the info you can on the history of the house and who ever lived in it".

"So we're really going into a haunted house?" Gunn Asked.

"Why you sacred Gunn" Cordelia joked. "I'm sure Silvia would love it if you would solve her poor problem. Then she would cry and fall into your arms".

"No, I just have a little uneasy about the whole haunted thing" Gunn replied. "And stop the mocking".

"Fine" Cordelia said. "You're no fun".

"Wesley" Angel said. "Get your herbs and mojo, I think were going to need it to get rid of theses ghosts".

"Right' Wesley said almost whispering. "Even thought I'm the boss, he's still giving orders like he is the boss"

"Gunn" Angel said

"Yes" Gunn said.

"Bring the car around and stock it up with weapons" Angel said picking up the bloody axe that was left on the front desk. "This might not be a ghost but a demon".

"Right" Gunn said taking the axe.

"We're leaving for the haunted house tonight" Angel said.

To Be Continued


	2. Meeting the outside

Chapter 2: Meeting the outside

"I can't believe you guys didn't wait for the Pizza guy" Cordelia said looking out the car window. "We could have so been eating Pizza right now"

"How about thinking of something other than your stomach for once" Wesley asked.

"I…" Cordelia started to say. "…No, your right. Touché"

"Ok" Gunn said. "So what's up with the house Fred?"

"Well this is what I've got" Fred said pulling a whole draw of papers out from under the seat. "It's all I could find on such short notice. It's not a lot but..."

"Not a lot?" Cordelia asked. "That's more then I could ever find. I give her props for that"

"Maybe just simplify it for us Fred" Angel said driving the car.

"Ok…if you insist" Fred said putting the papers down. "Basically this. There was a family that used to live in the house a few hundred years ago or so. It was a mother, father and there twin daughters. Then the mother passed away in an accident of some kind. The dad went a little loopy after the funeral. He drank a lot and quit work. So his mother moved in to help him coupe with the family and stuff. They say that one of the children was really depressed. Then one day someone came to the house and found them all dead. The grandmother, father and one of the twins were murdered. And the other twin supposedly killed herself. They say that she was depressed over her mother's death so she killed her family. Case closed"

"Yikes" Cordelia said.

"More like incredibly…Yikes" Fred said. "She killed her whole family Cordy…"

"No not the murder thing" Cordelia said holding Fred's face and pointing it in the direction of the house. "That yikes"

They pulled up to the old house. It was big with had boarded up windows and a rusty old gate in the front. It had a water fountain and the path up to the house was overgrown with vines. The path for the cars was full of dust and mud.

"This place is…Yuck" Cordelia said waving dust from the road out of her face. "Does this house need a DIY make over or what".

"DIY?" Fred said wondering what that word meant. "Well it does look pretty old"

Angel and Gunn got out of the front of the car as it stopped. They went to the boot. Cordelia got out of the back seat then followed Angel and Gunn. Fred looked at Wesley not knowing if he would get out first or if she should. Fred stood up but Wesley also stood up at the same time. As they both stood up, they knocked there heads together and then both sat down.

"Sorry I thought you weren't getting out" Wesley said blushing thinking he was a dork.

"Oh its fine" Fred said

"So sorry" Wesley said again.

"It's ok" Fred said. "Really I'm fine. I'm fine"

They sat there looking at each other waiting to see who would get out first again.

"Oh" Wesley said. "Ladies first"

Fred got up and got out of the car. Wesley shock his head then stood up and got out.  
"Angel" Cordelia said in a serious voice. "Have you ever thought of getting a bigger car? Because this one is just way too small".

"What's wrong with this one?" Angel asked.

"Oh there's just this little thing of being squished at the back" Cordelia said helping them with the weapons, herbs and books. "Like, we had to sit there squished at the back, our bodies against each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Like Angel. I want my own space"

"Oh come on Cordelia" Wesley said. "It wasn't that bad".

"Yea your right it wasn't that bad" Cordelia said. "…it was horrible"

Gunn looked at the house. It was rattling like hard wind was blowing on it. But there was no wind.

"Cordy" Fred said putting her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. It really wasn't that bad"

Cordelia dropped the books violently. Fred backed away from her. Cordelia then picked up and axe and faced towards her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW FRED" Cordelia shouted. "WHAT I'M DEALING WITH. MY PAIN. YOU DON'T KNOW. MY SHOES THEY STINK OF SNAKE. OF DEATH"

"Ok is Cordy going crazy or what" Gunn said reaching for a sword.

"Calm down Cordy" Angel said rushing over to her.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOOD SUCKING FREAK" Cordelia shouted. "YOU SOULESS VILE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT"

Cordelia took the axe and swung it at Angel. Angel jumped to the side as the axe just missed him. Cordelia turned to Fred.

"YOU EVIL THING FROM THAT HORRIBLE PLACE" Cordelia yelled. "YOU CURSED US IT WAS YOUR FAULT"

Cordelia ripped the axe out of the ground and was about to swing it at Fred. Wesley ran and grabbed Fred just as the axe was swung at her. Wesley pulled her and put her behind him. Fred was shaking in terror.

"Cordelia" Wesley said firmly. "Stop this at once"

"Yea" Gunn said. "Angel will get a new car if that bothers you that much"

Cordelia's eyes started to turn white.

"NO NO NO NO NO" Cordelia shouted. "YOU ALL MUST DIE. YOU ALL…"

Angel knocked Cordelia on the head with some kind of plant. Cordelia feel to the ground coughing and chocking.

"What's going on" Cordelia said looking around helplessly.

Angel knelt down and helped her up.

"What…" Cordelia said looking around. "…What…happened…who…I"

"You were possessed" Angel said.

"Hu…oh…" Cordelia continued saying. "…and… hey oww. I think I'm going to need an ice pack".

Cord ilea held her head.

"Sorry Cordy" Angel said. "But you were acting all crazy and you were possessed by something…evil"

"I was going to…" Cordelia began saying. "I'm so sorry Fred"

Fred pocked her head out form behind Wesley.

"It's ok" Fred said. "You were possessed. It wasn't you"

"I'm so sorry" Cordelia said again to Fred.

"what no sorry for me" Angel said under his breath.  
"How did you know she was possessed?" Gunn asked curiously.

"One: her eyes turned white. Two: she was acting crazy and not her self. And Three: the real Cordelia would never speak badly about a pair of shoes" Angel said.

"You right" Gunn said amazed. "So you just hit her on the head and then she become unprocessed or something?"

"No" Wesley said. "It's a magic type of herb. If only I had found out about I, when that little boy was possessed a while back. I can't believe Angel new about its power of unprocessing people"

"Power?" Angel asked. "Does it really do that? Oh. I just took the closed thing I could grab. Cordy was going to kill us. I was just trying to knock her out".

"Oh" Wesley said.

"Yea and it hurt…badly" Cordelia leaning against the car. "So I was possessed…what else is new?"

"This isn't a joking matter Cordelia" Wesley said. "This came from the house. There's evil here. Something doesn't want us to go in there and find out something"

"Well let's go and get it then" Angel said.

"Are we sure" Fred said. "I mean …if it possessed Cordy…couldn't it like posses us or something? What if something happened to us?"

"I won't let anything happen to you" Wesley said looking into her eyes. "And besides we have to do this. It's our job. And it won't be safe for anyone else either"

"Plus Gunn's gotta keep up face with Silvia" Cordelia said almost skipping towards the house looking back at him smiling cheekily.

Gunn followed not even going to try and think of a come back. Angel followed. They all approached the front door. Gunn tried to open it.

"It won't budge" Gunn said looking at Angel.

"Maybe it's under a spell of some sort" Wesley said looking at the door.

Fred looked around the side of the house and noticed the fountain.

"Guys…" Fred said tapping Angel on the shoulder. "I think you should see this"

Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia turned and faced the fountain.

"What the…"Cordelia said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Gunn said.

They all stared at the fountain that instead of spitting out water it was spitting out blood.

"That's not blood' Angel said.

"What?" Wesley asked confused.

"I would have smelt it when I walked past it" Angel said.

"Then what is it?" Gunn asked.

Fred walked up to it and put her hand in it. She took it out quickly.

"Its not there" Fred said.

"Not there?" Angel asked.

"It's like a hologram or something" Fred said. "Its not real blood"

"Probably the ghost's, trying to scare us off" Wesley said.

"YOU HEAR THAT GHOST'S" Cordelia shouted. "WE"ER NOT SCARED OF YOUR MAGIC TRICKS SO OPEN UP"

"Cordy I don't think that will make the ghosts open the…" Wesley started to say.

The front door slowly opened.

"Never mind" Wesley said.

"Ready?" Angel said.

They all looked at the door. Wesley picked up his bag of books and herbs. Gun picked up some weapons. Fred fixed up her papers on the house. Angel put on his game face and Cordelia fixed up her hair.

"Ready" the rest replied.

To Be Continued


	3. Within

Chapter three: Within

They all walked into the house. Angel, then Gunn, followed by Fred, Wesley and Cordelia. As they walked the floor squeaked and the roof rustled. It slowly got dark outside.

"Ok" Cordelia said. "Is anyone else freaked out?"

"Freaked out might not be the right word" Fred said. "More like petrified"

They walked into the front room. There were two sets of stairs on each side of the room leading up and a hall was set in front of them. Gunn took out a flashlight and turned it on so they could see better then they could.

"Try to keep a little quite" Angel said keeping his voice low.

All of a sudden the door closed behind them with a bang.

"Ahhh" Fred shrieked jumping to the side of the room.

"It was only the door" Gunn said shinning his torch at the door to show Fred.

"Oh" Fred said blushing.

"Ok so we're in the house" Cordelia said. "Now what do we do?"

"Our best bet would to check out the house, see what were dealing with and then we do a ritual to get rid of the ghosts" Wesley said looking down the hallway. "I think we should split up. We can cover more ground. Now me and Fr…"

"Good plan" Angel said interrupting. "Cordy and Wes I think you should go upstairs, and Gunn Fred and I will check down stairs"

"Sure thing" Cordelia said taking a flashlight off Gunn.

"Split up?" Fred said. "But doesn't that always lead to disasters? Like on all those movies their like, 'lets split up' and then they get picked off one by one by some psycho killer"

"It's ok" Angel said.

"Yea now let's go already. The sooner we find what's going on. The sooner we leave" Cordelia said walking up the stairs.

Gunn took out another flashlight and pointed it towards the hall in front of them. Angel walked into the darkness first. Fred followed quickly behind her heart beating a million seconds per beat. At least that's how she would describe it. Gunn picked up a bag of junk and followed. With a sigh Wesley looked around the big great front room they all once stood in. He picked up his bag of herbs and books used to get rid of ghosts. All that could be heard was the clock ticking away in the background. It was peaceful. Wesley breathed in and out and closed his eyes enjoying he silence. All of a sudden Cordelia popped her head over the stairs rail.

"Come on" Cordelia called from above.

"Ah" Wesley shrieked

He dropped the bag he was holding and looked up in shock.

"Come on" Cordelia called again.

Wesley picked up his things again and came up the stairs. When reaching the top he looked back down.

"Did I scare you" Cordelia said with a laugh.

"More like startled" Wesley said walking in front of her.

"Wes" Cordelia said walking behind him. "Be a man. I sacred you. Admit it"

"Startled Cordelia" Wesley said.

"Same thing" Cordelia said.

"There not the same thing" Wesley said.

"Yes" Cordelia said. "They are"

"Well not the way I mean it" Wesley said.

There voices echoed in the hallway, they were now walking down.

"Hey it's echoy in here" Cordelia said.

"Nothing gets past you" Wesley said sighing.

"HELLO" Cordelia called out down the hall. "ANYONE THERE"

Wesley looked around the dark rooms as they walked past them. The rooms were big and some where locked while others were open. All of a sudden whispers could be heard in the hallway. They filled the room like air.

"What's that noise?" Cordelia asked.

"Noise?" Wesley asked confused.

"Yea it's like a whispery kind of noise" Cordelia said as she stopped walking.

"There's no noise Cordy" Wesley said thinking she was crazy

"There is" Cordelia said walking up to a wall and put her head against it trying to see if it came form the walls. "Listen. I don't know where it's coming from"

"I can't hear anything" Wesley said also stopping.

"I can hear it" Cordelia said walking away form the wall. "Its al…"

The whispers stopped and everything was quite. They stood there in silence. Wesley looked at Cordelia while Cordelia looked around the room.

"Cordy" Wesley asked concerned." Are you ok"

"Yes" Cordelia said. "Just the noise. It stopped"

"Possibly it was just the house rattling or something" Wesley said looking around.

"Probably" Cordelia said as she continued to walk.

(Cut to Angel Gunn and Fred)

"…I mean who doesn't know about the frantic physically powerful current voltage manufacturer of disaster" Fred said rumbling on.

"I don't" Gunn said under his breath as he put his hands on his neck and sighed.

"You're really scared" Angel said.

"What? M? No, I'm not scared" Fred said. "Being sacred is for the standard, unintelligent, unsophisticated, pusillanimous, uninteresting man".

Angel took Fred's hand

"Fred you shaking" Angel said showing her hand to her. "And your rambling way more the unusual"

"Oh" Fred said blushing. "Is it that obvious? I'm just worried something bad will happen".

"It's ok" Gunn said. "We got your back".

Fred smiled and looked around the empty hallway. There were pictures of people on the walls and statues of children and men's head. They seemed to be following them as they walked past. Angel looked around the hallway and into the rooms. All of sudden a crake was heard from one of the rooms they had just walked past. Fred moved behind Angel and gasped. Angel looked at Gunn and he nodded. Gunn nodded back almost understanding what he meant. He meant of course that 'I will check it out while you watch my back'. Angel slowly approached the room. Gunn passed him an axe. The door creaked. Angel pushed the door open with the axe. As it opened the door squeaked. Angel walked in looking around. For a few seconds they stood in silence. Angel examined the room very careful. Then he noticed the window was open. Angel walked over as the curtains blew.

"It was only an open window" Angel said as he closed it.

Fred breathed out loud with relief. Angel walked out of the room and continued walking down the hallway. . Gunn and Fred followed there voices echoed and got faint as they walked down the hallway away form the room. Then a hand came out of the room. The hand was white, looked old and was drenched in blood. The hand grabbed the door and slowly closed it not making any noise. Slight chuckling could be heard.

(Cut to Wesley and Cordelia)

"So I said 'hey don't point that lipstick at me buddy'" Cordelia said as she and Wesley walked into a dark room. "And then she took the lipstick and…"  
"Cordy" Wesley's said annoyed but tried not to show it.

"Right" Cordelia said. "Got to be quite. Try not to blow the element of surprise"

Wesley sighed then looked around the room, examining objects and things that could be of use. Cordelia on the other hand was checking her hair in the mirror. She fixed it up and walked to the middle of the room.

"You know I think the ghosts went to bed" Cordelia began saying

"What?" Wesley asked almost making it sound like she was stupid.

A cracking noise could be heard.

"…Well that's if ghost do sleep" Cordelia said making a confused face. "Phantom Dennis sleeps. I thin…"

The floor broke and fell and Cordelia went with it.

"CORDELIA" Wesley shouted running over to the big hole in the floor.

Wesley peered into the hole in the floor. The hole went down a few stories.

"Owww" Cordelia mounded lying in the basement on top of rubble.

Cordelia looked up at the hole above her. She faintly saw Wesley's face.

"WESLEY" Cordelia called out. "HELP ME.I THINK I TWISTED MY ANKLE. I CANT MOVE"

Wesley looked around with a panicked face.

"CAN YOU STAY THERE?" Wesley asked calling out to her.

"YEA" Cordelia called out with a nervous voice. "WHY"

"I"LL GO AND GET HELP" Wesley shouted. "STAY THERE. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK. DON"T MOVE AND DON"T WORRY"

Wesley rushed off out the door and down the hallway.

"Oh yea he tells me not to move" Cordelia said sitting up. "Like I can move"

Cordelia looked around the room she was in. There was dust everywhere and she was all alone. The moon light shined into the basement. Cordelia waved dust away from her face.

"This is so scary" Cordelia said to herself.

As she said that something moved behind her. With a gasp she looked behind her. Her breathing got panicky.

"H-el-lo" Cordelia said worried.

Nothing happened. Not noise or shadow. Cordelia looked up at the hole again.

"Hurry Wes" She said.

As she said that a hand appeared behind her. It was white hand old looking also drenched in blood. It grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled on her.

"AHHHH" Cordelia screamed as it pulled her.

To Be Continued.


	4. Witness the first point

Chapter four: Witness the first point

Wesley ran out of the room and looked down the hallway. It was longer then he had remembered and for some reason there was light all down the hallway. Like there were lights in the house when there wasn't. Wesley looked around and turned back to the door of the room where Cordelia was in. It was gone.

"Cordelia" Wesley said searching for the door on the wall with his hands.

"CORDELIA" Wesley shouted.

He looked around and thought for a few seconds. Then he took off down the hall looking for Angel.

(Cut to Angel Gunn and Fred)

"Man" Gunn said shinning the flash light around. "I wish there was light in this place"  
All of sudden the room lithe up.

"That's Bright" Fred said.

"I wish I had a peanut butter sandwich" Gunn said looking around with hope.

Fred looked at him as if he was dumb.

"What?" Gunn said. "It was worth a try"

"It must have been the ghosts' Angel said. "Or Wes and Cordy have found the…"

"Angel" Wesley said Running up to him out of Breath.

"Wes" Angel said. "Where's Cordy"  
"She's" Wesley said taking a breath. "She's trapped"  
"Where?" Angel said wanting to know straight away.

"Upstairs" Wesley said

"Right" Angel said.

"NO Downstairs" Wesley said.

"Upstairs, downstairs" Angle said confused. "Make up your mind"

"We were up stairs and then the floor collapsed and she fell down stairs" Wesley said.

"This isn't safe anymore" Angel said to himself. "Get out of here. I'll got and get Cordy"

Angel ran off down the hallway.

(Cut to Cordelia)

Cordelia looked around the room she was now in. It looked like a ball room. There were windows, pictures, mirrors and a dance floor. Everything was covered with dust. She was in the middle of the room.

"Hello" Cordelia said shaking.

It was freezing in the room. Cordelia stood up. Her ankle was fixed. It didn't hurt anymore. Cordelia wiped the dust of her pants and turned around. A little girl stood in front of her. Cordelia gasped and moved back

"Don't be afraid" The girl said. "It will only hurt for a little bit"

"What?" Cordelia said moving back as the girl moved forwards to her.

The girl pulled a knife form behind her back. It was covered with blood.

"Wow hey" Cordelia said. "We can work this out"

Cordelia was backed up against a wall.

"Work this out?" the girl repeated. "Work out what was said and done. What was made and who paid. Why did it happen? Innocent people. Not that different you and I. We will spill the blood of the innocent"

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia said looking for a weapon of some kind.

"Nothing" the girl said. "Soon my voice will be an echo in your mind"

(Cut to Angel)

Angel ran up the stairs. Not sure where he was running to he ran down the left hallway.

"CORDELIA" Angel yelled out hoping for a response.

He looked around. Nothing could be heard. With a sigh he sniffed the air and looked down the right hallway.

"Cordy" Angel said to himself as he slowly walked down the hallway.

(Cut to Gunn Fred and Wesley)

"So you just left her there to die" Fred said

"I didn't just leave her there I went to get help" Wesley said. "Angel's help"

"Oh" Fred said.

"Cody's a strong girl" Wesley said. "She can take a few moments alone"

They walked up to the front door

"Hey are you sure we should be leaving Angel by himself here" Gunn said. "Something don't feel right about it"

"We can come back but I think he wanted Fred out of here" Wesley said. "Its way to dangerous"

"Right" Gunn said turning the knob of the door.

Gunn tried to open the door.

"It won't open" Gunn said.

"What?" Wesley said. "Here let me try"

Wesley tried to open the door too but it didn't open. Whispers slowly started to fill the room. A little girl appeared behind them

"Do you really think he would let you go that easily?" the girl said

Wesley turned around. Fred hid behind the guys.

"The fun has only begun" the girl said. "And here's nothing we can do about it"

"Sara?" Fred asked the ghost girl.

"No Jill" Jill said. "But Sara. She's the naughty one. The one that did…"

"Did what" Wesley asked.

"The one that did this to me" Jill said showing them the knife stabbed in her back. "I can't tell you who did this to me. The words won't pass my mouth. The name will but the words. She can't"  
"Can't what" Wesley asked.

"It's Sara" Jill said. "Your friend?"

Jill disappeared. Whispers stopped echoing the room.

"Now that was freaky" Gunn said. "And who was Jill and Sara?"

"I'm guessing the twins that lived here" Wesley said looking at Fred.

"Your right" Fred said. "Sara was the one they called crazy and depressed. She liked to burn things and see what's was inside of things. The other was Jill. Very calm and was a good girl"

"What was that about your friend?" Gunn asked.

Wesley thought a second then it clicked.

"Cordelia" Wesley shrieked.

(Cut to Cordelia)

Cordelia grabbed a book that was on a near by table

"What will that help you with" Sara said.

Cordelia looked around.

"Please don't hurt me" Cordelia said.

"Hurt you" Sara said. "Why would I want to do that? I won't hurt you I'm going to kill you"

Jill appeared in the room.

"Sara" Jill said. "That's enough.

"Jill" Sara said turning and facing her. "Leave. You don't understand"  
"I understand Sara" Jill said appearing in front of Cordelia. "But it's not the right way"

"But it's away" Sara said. "To be gone"

"Sara stop this" Jill said taking her arm and disappearing into the floor.

Angel broke into the room.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked.

Angel looked at her. Cordelia ran over to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you" Cordelia said.

"You all right" Angel asked.

"Freaked out, but still living" Cordelia said.

"Come on let's get out of here" Angel said.

(Cut to Gunn Fred and Wesley)

"I just don't understand what's going on here" Wesley said puzzled.

"You're not the only one" Fred said.

Angel and Cordelia walked down the stairs.

"Why haven't you gone?" Angel asked

"We can't get out of the house" Fred said putting her hand on her cheek and sighing.

"What do you mean we can't get out" Angel asked

"The door won't open its jammed shut" Wesley said.

"We tried breaking it down…"Gunn said

"But there's like some kind of forcefield that covers it" Fred said. "Every part of the house to be exacted"

"We even tried to break down the walls" Wesley said.

"But I thought they didn't want us here" Cordelia said thinking.

"Maybe someone doesn't want us here" Wesley said. "But there's someone here that does"

"Wes" Angel said. "Star your mojo were getting rid of theses ghost"  
"But we don't even no how many there are" Wesley said. "I don't know how powerful of a spell I need to use"

"I'm guessing four at the least" Angel said.  
"I guess we could try it" Wesley said.

"This is really freaky" Fred said looking around the cold dark room.

Cordelia sat next to Fred.

"This is way different form your other life isn't it" Cordelia said. "I mean of corse before the hell place you lived for 5 years"

"Yes" Fred said. "I can't ever remember that place anymore"

"It grows on you" Cordelia said. "Trust me I know"

Siting in the dark on the stairs was a man. He had dark baggy eyes brown hair and white eyes. He watched them and then looked at Fred.

"Isabel" he said quietly as he stared at Fred.

With a sigh he disappeared into the darkness. Just as he did Fred looked over to the stairs. Thinking she had seen someone she kept and eye on the stairs for a while.

"We need a big open space and when I am preforming the ritual I need it to be very quiet" Wesley said walking over to his bag. "And remember this can be dangerous so Fred, Cordy, keep out of the way"

To Be Continued


End file.
